HOTD: The Second Chapter
by sm3xyotakushoujo1-11-19
Summary: Join a group of teens as they fight to survive when everything they know is gone.
1. Introductions

**Because of the extreme joy and satisfaction I get from writing my first HOTD fanfic, Another HOTD, I've decided to do a second. Yes, the other fanfic will be updated as often as I get chapters written (I update something every day). I want another HOTD fanfic for when I can't get the plot right for the first or it's just not working and for when I'm not feeling fluffy enough for my Ghost Hunt Fics (You should read them, btw).**

RULES

No super powers, these OC's will be killed off. Quickly.

Anything to odd may be slightly changed.

If you dislike how I portray your character you may pm me to request changes or have them killed off.

Fill out empty form below and submit it in a review.

No difficult to wield weapons that they pick up for the first time and are epic at.

Other rules may follow.

Name: Alice Fray

Age: 16

Birthday: May 31

-Appearance-

Eye Color: Her right eye is purple, her left eye is red

Race: Caucasian

Height and Weight: 4' 9", 80 lbs

Hair: Hip length white hair, straight

Body: Slim, almost anorexic looking

Scars, tattoos, or piercings: Ears pierced.

-Personality-

What do they act like: She is a stereotypical tsundere, she doesn't know how to react in social/romantic situations, dislikes the idea of other people bossing her around and rebels whenever possible. When she is sad she will lash out to make others hurt along with her or hide away, When happy she will be overenthusiastic,

What are their traits: Stubborn, constantly reading, hides when sad, dislikes physical contact, never feels quite right around people and is extremely awkward

How do they act around their friends: Loud and cuddly, often these are the only people she will allow to see her true self.

How do they act around kids: Doesn't know what to do with them seeing as she's only a little taller than they.

-Information-

History before the outbreak: Her mother was a prostitute and her father was a wealthy client. When he came back two years after her birth and saw her he knew he was her child and took her away from her loving mother who did her best. He had a DNA test done and when it was 100% positive he was her father, he got custody. Her mother died from a shooting three years later. Alice disliked her father, for he would pass her off to nannies or leave her at home alone. When she was 14 she started living alone off her fathers money.

Likes: Sweets, books, romance novels, fairy tales, baseball

Dislikes: Her father, girls who look down on her (figuratively), boys when she doesn't know what to do with them

Favorite Color(s): Purple, yellow

Favorite food(s): Cake

Favorite animal(s): Cats

What do people mostly call them?: Alice

Love Interest?: A boy who won't make fun of her social awkwardness and knows exactly what to do. Someone overly confidant and teases her constantly.

Do they have an animal: no

First Weapon: Baseball bat

Second Weapon: 9 mm semi-auto pistol

Other: Trench Knife, Katar, typically in thigh sheaths

-Clothing-

Casual: Skirts with dress tops, dresses.

Sleepwear: Sleep shorts and a camisole with a sweater if it's chilly.

Other: Converse or mary-janes for shoes. A small black leather purse/backpack holds her books/clothes

Advantages: Good Vision, is okay with a gun, can use a knife, smart, has funds, decent stamina from being on softball team

Disadvantages: Awkward, gets colds easily, becomes flustered easily

Location at the beginning of the Outbreak: Library in school

Family: Father (living or dead): Jonathan Boston

Mother (living or dead): May Thailia

Brothers (living or dead): None she knows of, mother may have had more children

Sisters (living or dead): None she knows of, mother may have had more children

Reaction to other OCs: Incredibly Awkward

Anything extra?: Not really

-0-0-0

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

-Appearance-

Eye Color:

Race:

Height and Weight:

Hair:

Body:

Scars, tattoos, or piercings:

-Personality-

What do they act like:

What are their traits:

How do they act around their friends:

How do they act around kids:

-Information-

History before the outbreak:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Color(s):

Favorite food(s):

Favorite animal(s):

What do people mostly call them?:

Love Interest?:

Do they have an animal:

First Weapon:

Second Weapon:

Other:

-Clothing-

Casual:

Sleepwear:

Other:

What do they think of Alice:

Advantages:

Disadvantages:

Location at the beginning of the Outbreak:

Family: Father (living or dead):

Mother (living or dead):

Brothers (living or dead):

Sisters (living or dead):

Reaction to other OCs:

Anything extra?:

**I look forward to hearing from you!**


	2. Acceptions

**These are the OC's who have made the cut. If your OC was not chosen, I will do my best to incorporate them. The non-bolded part is the OC's name; the bolded part is the username of the submitter. Next to each submitter is an M or F (Male of Female), please tell me if I got yours wrong.**

**Remember, even if your OC was selected that doesn't mean their safe. All OC's (including mine) could die. Also if everyone could try submitting teacher type OC's that'd be awesome. Thanks and the first chapter should be up sometime tomorrow morning (Eastern Standard Time).**

Kei Kamisaki **xEvoEllyxXD**** F**

Eva Martin **shadowwolf49 F**

Roland Dangoy Maigue **Renchard19 M**

Alfonso Sanchez **Miguel M**

Skylar Reign **spareXmeX M**

Faye Knight **LexxieLuvsU**

Victor Alukthov **Madork Gunna**

Damien Lombardi **Sunfire130**


	3. Alice in the Library with the Book

June 14, 2012; 74 Degrees Fahrenheit; 1:13

Alice, an incredibly petite girl sat in one of the few leather chairs in the library. She was wrapping her white hair around a pencil while balancing a romance novel on her bare knees. She loved the quiet sanctity that only libraries had to offer. The only other people in the room were the wizened librarian and an older boy with brown hair and a red jacket reading a thick, leather bound volume at a wooden desk. If Alice and this boy had stood side by side, he would've towered over her by a good nine inches. But then again, who didn't tower over her four feet nine inches of height.

She frowned when the librarian creaked her rolling cart across the library, breaking the silence.

Another tall boy, this one Asian with black hair and dress clothing came into the library and to the returns desk. He was mistakable for a teacher and that's what Alice would've thought he was unless she hadn't heard her one of her friends talking about the boy constantly. He was a senior and his name began with an 'E'…or maybe an 'H'.

He rummaged through his bag and gently set a book onto the counter. He began browsing the shelves, pulling out a book and putting it back before doing much more than glancing at it.

A boy ran into the library, he had blonde hair and was sprinting through the library to the far back and into the maze of shelves.

"Young man!" The librarians wizened voice cracked on every syllable.

"Shut the fuck up, hag!" He stepped out from a shelf behind her and whacked her over the head with a copy of "The Complete Anthology of World Mythology."

Blood spattered against the book, staining it's pages.

**I think tomorrow, I'll just sit out on my deck with my feet in a tub of water with a nice iced coffee and mull over plots and read. Remember, I update something, everyday!**


	4. The Girl in the Gym with Her Bare Hands

**June 14, 2012; 74 Degrees Fahrenheit; 1:13**

"God dammit, Faye! We've had class seventeen times this semester! Guess how many classes you've been to? Three!" The teacher ran a hand through his thinning hair, "You're failing to say the least. You don't even wear your uniform when you do show up." He gestured at her white shorts and purple tee shirt, "At least you're wearing sneakers…"

Faye just shrugged and walked back to her spot in line, the gym teacher didn't care about her attendance before. He probably had only started because he, himself had gotten scolded by a higher up.

Alfonso pushed his long black and green hair out of his eyes, watching the coach get riled up over such a short girl was out of character. Normally he just let the students goof off and gym was treated like more of a free period than anything.

"Hey, coach!" Alfonso raised his hand, "Why do you need to get your jollies off picking on a fish!" Than to Faye, "You'd better watch out, Fish, or he might ask you to bed!"

It was a well-known fact that Coach often asked failing students to stay after class for "extra credit", he was often taking advantage of the freshman's naivety and forcing himself on them during his "extra credit" sessions.

Faye grinned and ducked her head as Coach spluttered and stuttered, "Detention for you, Sanchez. The rest of you do laps."

Eva Martin began slowly circling the gym as she considered Faye, she was in fact pretty with striking blue-black eyes and blonde hair similar to Eva's, but Faye was an inch or two taller than Eva's five feet. It was easy to see why the pervert of a gym teacher would want her.

A heavyset girl sitting by the doors suddenly yelped, "A girl's eating off some guy's face!"

Some of the boys snickered, "They're making out, dumbass!"

"No, seriously!"

Another girl peered out the window, "She's right! There's so much blood! Someone call 9-1-1!"

The first girl pulled out her cell phone and frantically dialed, "It's busy!"

"There's no such thing as 9-1-1 being busy!" Other students began pulling out their own phones from hidden pockets in gym shorts and inside bras, each dialing.

"No phones!" Coach started yanking phones from the students ear amidst a chorus of curses and disbelief.

"She's coming this way!" The heavyset girl and her friend began jogging to the other side of the gym.

A bloodied hand smacked against the glass and Alfonso eyes widened, "There's something you don't see every day!" He began jogging with the rest of the students away from the door.

Eva slunk behind the large crowd trying to make herself invisible as the hand kept smacking against the glass, it broke through and got tangled on the inset wire.

Faye began edging towards the girl's locker rooms as the hand ripped through the wire and all hell broke loose.

**I make the intro chapters short to build up to the main attraction; there's one to two more short chapters like this, than the real fun begins! Remember to review!**


	5. The Boy on the Roof with the Rifle

**June 14, 2012; 74 Degrees Fahrenheit; 1:12**

Victor, a tall, burly man, was on the roof of the school cursing the fact that the a/c units he was hired to fix were in fact on the roof. He wiped the sweat from his eyes and smacked that air conditioner, which, to his mild amusement, began running with a loud hum.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist into the air.

A flash of black and red ran past him, a boy. Somewhere around six feet tall, "Hey, what are you doing up here?"

The kid turned to Victor and raised a finger to his lips; his face was horribly scarred from an injury long healed with an ellipse of smooth skin circling his right eye. He was laying on the edge of the roof, peering over the edge. The roof dropped off to a thirty foot drop with no railing or ledge; incredibly treacherous in the best of circumstances.

"What's going on?" Victor edged slightly closer to the boy, five feet from the edge and twenty feet to close for his liking.

The boy only pointed at the ground below him and leveled a long gun over the edge with his injured eye trained at the scope. There was a shriek, like a wounded animal's. It was quickly followed by a chorus of screams. The boy with maroon hair shook his head, adjusted the scope on his gun and pressed his finger lightly to the trigger.

Victor was confused, was he about to witness a school shooting? "Guy, what are you doing?"

"Damien." The boy muttered, pulling the trigger with a blast that shook his body.

"What?"

"My name's Damien." Again he shot and again his body jumped from the force of the recoil.

"Damien, what the hell are you doing?"

Damien pointed again at the parking lot below, "Ever played Left 4 Dead?"

When Victor shook his head Damien sighed, "Zombie apocalypse." He turned the gun slightly to the right and shot again at a zombie approaching a girl hiding in a tree.

The girl climbed higher in the tree and twisted around to watch the approaching zombies while putting her hands up her black and orange shirt. She pulled out wicked looking kunai, a diamond shaped blade with a ring on the end of the hilt. She waited for the zombies to get closer and readied herself. She was about to jump on the advancing corpse when in dropped to the ground, than another, and another.

She glanced around, looking for her guardian angel when she saw a glint of metal from above. She put up a hand in thanks and scrambled down from the tree, ready to find out what was going on with the other students. She raced across the lawn and pushed open the glass door into the main lobby. It was covered in blood and gore, so much splattered on the floor it looked like it was a red carpet instead of white tiles.

A student rounded the corner and she almost called out to them, that was before she saw the eye dangling onto its cheek and its arm dangling by sinew and a scrap of skin.

That really made her vomit.

**Ok, that was the last intro chapter and the real fun begins. I'd like a teacher OC like in the anime, so if you'd like to submit one (Anyone can, even if your OC is already in the story) I'd be happy. Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	6. Skylar in the Library with the Bat

**June 14, 2012; 76 Degrees Fahrenheit; 1:15 P.M.**

Alice watched in morbid fascination as the librarian crumbled to the ground with red gore staining her hair. The book had cracked right through her skull.

She stood quickly from her chair and sprinted to her bag on a nearby table; if she could just get her bat she might have a chance against him, she turned to see the boy was right behind her, he raised the thick book when suddenly his eyes glazed over and he, much like the librarian, crumpled to the ground. The boy in the red jacket stood behind him with a bat in hand, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, she nodded and he said, "I'm Skylar."

"Alice." Her name was cut short by a scream that resounded through the halls. One scream was nothing odd in a school filled with teenagers who in turn were filled with hormones.

"What's going on? Did that kid know you?"

"I've never seen him before." Another scream pierced the air and another and another. Everyone in the library was quiet, there had been a school shooting about five or six years ago at this school. What if some loner got it into their head that that was the way to go out, in a blaze of glory with news reporters analyzing you for weeks?

Gunshots punctuated the screams, "Come on, let's get away from the windows." Skylar pulled her deeper into the stacks. The boy who had had returned the book was nowhere to be seen, he probably had also gone into the maze of bookcases when he had seen the violence.

"Wait! My bag!"

"Ahh, go ahead." Skylar ran a hand through his hair and watched the short girl grab her black bag and return.

They ran through the bookcases, colorful spines blurring into a rainbow gradient: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and back again. Winded they arrived at the back of the library.

"Are you ok?" Skylar asked.

"None of us are going to be ok." It was the Asian boy, the one who had returned the book.

"What do you mean?" Alice was confused, was this boy somehow connected to the screams and that crazed boy who murdered the librarian?

Instead of answering he pointed out one of the tall, narrow windows on the west side of the library. Skylar glanced out of one, than blanched and walked over to the window resting his hand on the pane of glass.

"What's going on out there?" Alice walked over to the window to see what exactly had stunned Skylar.

She gasped, the street outside was covered in blood and more was being spilled. There were people, teenagers really stumbling around the streets attacking the other running screaming teenagers. She watched as one particularly tough football player tried to outrun a horde of bloody kids, he was pulling along his girlfriend. The things began catching up with them, he began punching the things but when he saw that they wouldn't go down he panicked and pushed his girlfriend at them. They grabbed on to her and she began screaming at him to save her while the things tore her to shreds, an arm was pulled off, a foot entirely eaten, and more numerous bites and chunks of flesh missing entirely before they lost interest and dropped the still screaming girl to the ground. Moments later she rose to her feet like a disjointed puppet and began playing the demented game of tag.

The boyfriend continued running away as the things were momentarily busy and only had another group fall on him.

"Are those zombies?" Skylar asked the well-dressed boy who had also come over to the windows to watch.

"Don't be stupid, zombies d-don't exist." Alice said, she refused to believe that society could possibly be crumbling as it was.

"They do now."

**Sooo, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But my mom broke her leg so I've had to take care of her and all household duties were delegated to me, so I've been running like crazy this week. And when I haven't been doing that, I'm either doing summer work or too tired to do anything. I'll keep trying to update soon since my Mom's getting a proper cast today(she only had this ace bandage type thing till now) and she'll hopefully be able to do more. My other HOTD fic is more than half done so it might be up tomorrow*fingers crossed* again for this fic, I need some adult/teacher OC's and for the other I need evil/gang member OC's (Just fill out the form and PM me it or review) (I already have a leader thanks to Pochee). Also people have asked if this fic takes place at the same time as my other, and I guess so but they're in two different dimensions in slightly different times. Also if they'll intersect, that's up to you guys. Tell me if you'd like that to happen and we'll see. Anyway long author's note is over and I hope you review!**


	7. Alex on the Balcony with a Pipe

**June 14, 2012; 76 Degrees Fahrenheit; 1:15 P.M.**

Faye pulled eased open the door and stepped onto the landing, she was about to let it fall shut when she saw another girl coming towards her. It was that quiet girl, Ava or Eva? Something like that.

Faye waved the girl in and let go of the door, it slowly swung shut until a black sneaker stopped it from shutting. It was that boy who had spoken up for her, the weird one.

"Hello, ladies!" He whispered, "Alfonso at your service."

"Shh," the girl put a finger to her lips.

They heard a scream from inside of the gym and Faye flinched and crouched down, out of sight from the windows set into the double doors, pulling the others with her, "I guess we're a team now. I'm Faye."

"Alex," Alfonso said shaking Faye's hand.

"Eva." She declined Alex's over-enthusiastic handshake and instead nodded.

"Know where we can get some weapons?" Alex asked.

"There might be some bats from the girls' softball team up there." Faye gestured to the ceiling, towards the locker room. "Maybe some construction supplies from the repair work they're doing on the plumbing."

"That'll do." He began climbing the steps, "And anyway, I've always wanted to see the girl's locker room."

He opened another wooden door and into the girls' locker room, it was a typical locker room. A mirror of the boys' one across the gym.

"Do girls really leave their underwear lying around?" He picked up a lacy black bra and shoved it towards the girls who stepped back.

"That's Amanda Carter's bra."

"Oh, God!" He threw the bra away from him and wiped his hands on his tee shirt. Amanda Carter was an "easy" girl in nice terms and was supposedly carrying multiple "bugs" on her at any given time.

"There's a pipe over here." Faye called from behind a row of lockers.

"Great, I've always wanted to get stoned."

"Not that kind," Faye handed the three foot metal object to Alex.

"I have a bat in my locker and Eva there should be a bat in Kate's bag." Eva followed Faye's advice and sure enough there was a fancy bat in her bag.

"So what's our plan?" Alex turned the bat in his hands.

"Find a teacher?"

"No," Eva shook her head, "Adults won't help."

"Well, than if you have all the answers, what should we do?" Alex looked at Eva, what exactly was her problem with teachers anyway?

"Move cautiously, move quickly, and move silently."

"Works for me." Faye left the locker room to find complete bedlam, there was blood splattered on the walls with people stumbling around. "Oh, my God! Are you ok, Lisa!" She ran to a girl who was lying on the floor face down, coughing up bright crimson blood.

"Help me! Help me, please!" The girl gripped Faye's arm, staining her pale skin with a bloody handprint.

"How? There's so much blood!"

"Not all of it's mine." She looked down the hall in terror, "They're coming!" She began trying to drag herself away, in the opposite direction to a flight of stairs, "I have to run." She pulled herself up onto the balcony that separated the hall from open air and let herself fall.

Faye ran to the balcony and looked over the twenty foot drop; there was no saving the girl.

"Why would she do that?" Faye turned to her companions, instead of seeing their faces she saw a hideous, thing looming over her. It was a human at some point but now it was a monster with hideous gray skin molted with bite marks and scratches. Faye pulled her bat up, swinging at it's side. She swung again and again in disbelief. Why wouldn't the thing die or at least be wounded? She had been hitting it as hard as she could.

It lunged at her and she covered her head with her hands, "Help!" She whispered.

Faye felt something cool spray across her face, "Wha…" she reached up to touch the liquid, it was…blood?

"Are you ok?" It was Alex; he must've hit the thing in the head with his pipe.

What was going on?

**So my electricity went out for forty or so hours, because of that huge storm on the east coast; it was absolutely horrible. It came on Sunday which was a huge relief. Also, read my story on fiction press under the same username *shameless self-promotion* Review!**


	8. Kei in the Lobby with a Rock

**June 14, 2012; 74 Degrees Fahrenheit; 1:12; Z-Day**

Kei continued retching, not realizing the thing coming closer towards her with others following behind attracted by the noise like moths to a flame. She had to get away from the stench that permeated the air.

She slid across the floor; it was just so slick with blood there was no other way across. The things seemed confused as she silently slid across the floor and Kei quickly realized that sound was their only means to track her. She picked up a rock and tossed in down a hallway and watched the zombies become alert at the sound than chase after it. She silently fist-pumped and continued on her way.

The only sounds audible was the constant moaning and shuffling of cloth, not dissimilar to a bee hive.

There was a loud thump not far ahead of her, in the stairwell maybe? She edged forward and looked in to see a corpse. An unmoving corpse which was odd considering all the other ones were moving. Maybe this one hadn't been bitten? Because, of course, everyone knew that you turned into a zombie by being bitten.

"There's a girl down there," Someone above her whispered, "Hey, little girl?" It was the guy with weird black and green hair. She recognized him from the halls, he was always holding up traffic doing his flips and attracting a crowd.

"My name isn't little girl." It looked like he had two other girls with him; she knew one of them, Eva, from her literature class. They usually had to pair up during the partner assignments their teacher was fond of because no one else wanted to work with the weird girls.

"Hey, Kei." Eva gave a small head nod which Kei returned.

"Wanna join the group; we're trying to get out of here." The weird boy said.

Kei shrugged, she would probably have a better chance of surviving with a group.

"We should go, it's not good to stay in one place too long," The other girl tugged on the boy's arm, "I'm Faye by the way and this is Alex." As if to punctuate Faye's point there was a loud banging sound from the roof above them. The banging increased turning into moaning and even louder clanging and that's when all hell broke loose.

-0-0-0-

Victor and Damien had decided that going down to check what was left of the school was the best course of action. Damien's sniper rifle would be no help in such close quarters so he had pulled a pair of brass knuckles from his pocket. Victor had grabbed a heavy wrench and held it loosely in his hand.

"Why did you have a sniper rifle at school?" Victor asked, he was genuinely curious, why would anyone bring a weapon to school that would surely get you expelled?

His response was a very slight lift of his shoulders and, "I had a feeling." As he donned black sunglasses, obviously ending the conversation.

It was incredibly odd for someone to be wearing sunglasses indoors, much less in the dim hall that led from the stairwell to the library exit. It was the one that was most likely to be empty and therefore have fewer, if any, zombies.

-0-0-0-

Skylar watched Alice's eye twitch, she was obviously taking this hard. Her breath sped up and began fogging the glass, covering the bloodshed outside in a thin veil. She was almost acting like a trapped animal.

"I've got to get out of here!" She spun on a sneaker covered foot and ran to the door that led to the room that stored extra textbooks. Before Skylar could stop her she flung open the door to reveal a giant, easily three heads taller than the girl.

She squeaked and backed up a step, Alice had to look straight up at the man.

"Did you see what's going on out there?" Skylar asked the man, he stepped forward into the room revealing another tall (but a more acceptable standard of tall) guy wearing dark shades.

"Even if I hadn't, the screams would've tipped me off that something was wrong." He had an incredibly deep voice.

"My name's Skylar," He reached forward to shake his hand.

"Victor and this is Damien." The large man said.

"I'm Ardee."

"…" Alice said nothing for a moment, and then looked away, "I'm Alice."

"What do we do know?"

"We should find a teacher! They'll know what to do." Alice said, she believed fiercely in authority figures as she was brought up by a very strict one with a God complex.

"They're not trained for zombie apocalypses; they're barely trained for a fist fight during class. They'd just offer us to 'them' for leniency."

"I don't care what you all do; I'm going to find a teacher." Alice turned and walked into the maze of bookcases.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. Things are still hectic, but not quite as much. The main reason is I've been lacking motivation, a lot. Everything I've typed lately has just felt fake and forced. I've finally cranked something out (Hint: This chapter.) Please review, it'd help me a lot. Also if your OC is in here tell me who'd you think would make a good pairing with them, if you don't have an OC, still tell me your opinion. If you're self-conscious about it just PM your "vote" thing. Thanks!**

**P.S. There is someone I based the character Amanda off of in my school. Tell me if you'd like to see more of her*Pun intended***


End file.
